2031 Olympics - Gladiatorial Combat - Clutch vs. Fleet
Six Lasers - Giant Space Amoeba This world is not a home for amoebas, small and large. This world is, in fact, itself a giant amoeba. It floats lazily around its star in an orbit full of space plankton, feeding on that. Somewhere along the way, someone figured out that this particular species of giant space amoeba digests so slowly that it can be lived in safely for years on end and decided to turn it into a vacation spot. Floating on the surface of the amoeba is a receiving station that passes out breathing apparatus for those visitors that need them. There are little 'submarines' adapted to moving through the amoeba, ferrying passengers to various resort towns and even a theme park floating through the creature, though those with the capability are welcome to swim it on their own. Note: This is a Swim room; it just does not require the ability. Contents: Stegosaurus Clutch Fleet Recovery Tent Olympics Medical Tent Obvious exits: Six Lasers Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Dee-Kal has connected. Tetrajet zips through the fluid of the giant amoeba, heading towards the region that's been set aside for the bouts. He's been adapted as an AQUASPEEDER and he moves with a grace approaching what he's capable of in the air. Approaching it. But this battle is to be a gladatorial fight, and to do that, he'll have to go into a mode that's not nearly so good at moving about in liquid! Dee-Kal's optics flicker and glow. She blinks hazily. Then thoughts and vision focus. Dee-Kal is awake... Clutch arrives a few minutes early for his next match. Once again he's decked out in 'gladiator' themed armor, although a bit more era-appropriate. Detachable plates are fitted over his lower legs, forearms and back, sort of like Jetfire's armor. If Jetfire's still wearing it, that is. The ornate sword Clutch carries in one hand seems to fit perfectly with the rest of his image. He watches Fleet moving around, then calls out loudly, "You ready to start?" GAME: Catechism rolls a (1000)-sided die: ROLL: Clutch rolled a 943 ROLL: Fleet rolled a 38 Catechism is playing with loaded dice. Unfortunately, they are loaded with C4 and explode in her hands. She grimaces and declares, "Okay, Autobot, you go first! I'm... going to go get some Bondo to fix my fingers." Tetrajet transforms and turns towards his opponent and 'hovers' in the thick liquid of the giant space amoeba. He shrugs his right shoulder and gives a faint nod of his head. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Autobot." Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Clutch turns his head up slightly to watch the jet. "Great. Let's get started." One of his optics seem to gleam slightly and then he leaps at Fleet. Tiny ports in his armor emit puffs of superheated air and gas and send him dashing towards Fleet, one fist extended. "WhooaAAAH these things really--" Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Rocket Punch! (Punch) attack! "--work," Clutch finishes. Clutch coasts a little ways farther from inertia, his optics on Fleet. "Uh...thanks," he replies grudgingly, voice and expression full of suspicion. "But don't think a little politeness is gonna make me hold back - if you have to fight, might as well fight to win." He makes swimming motions with his free hand to try and redirect himself towards Fleet, before giving up - the Seeker is out of reach. But Clutch hurls his sword at him instead, somehow sending it streaking straight like a spear instead of spinning end over end. Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Steampunk Sabre attack! -2 Fleet, focusing as he is on charging, is struck by the Autobot's sword in the right shoulder. He hisses and pulls it out, releasing it to float in the liquid. Once more, he continues to make himself a target rather than attacking, and by this point, Clutch may well be able to close the distance. The Seeker shrugs. "Wasn't expecting it," he says softly. "But simply because I'd just as soon see you dead doesn't mean I need be rude about it." Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Clutch tenses as his latest attack lands, then seems to relax when Fleet doesn't respond. He whips his now-empty sword hand back, and the reason for the weapon's unusual aerodynamic (hydrodynamic?) motion is revealed. A tiny, filament-thin cable is attached to the pommel, with the other end wrapped around Clutch's wrist. The motion of his arm makes the sword jerk back and 'return' to his hand. He quickly begins winding the cable's slack around his wrist again, optics on Fleet. His motion slows down as he notes the Decepticon STILL hasn't retaliated. "This is starting to make me nervous," he admits. "I don't know what you're building up to, but I suppose if I can end this before you get a chance I'll never have to find out." Firing his armor's propulsion system again, he drifts towards Fleet and then unleashes a wide sweeping blow at his enemy's chest. Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Catechism watches the rather one-sided fight, making a face, and she rubs her chin, commenting, "Hmm... maybe Fleet is saving up his energy to turn into an internal Fallen-spawn demon. That would be like him. You haven't signed any strange contracts lately, have you, Clutch?" The wide, sleeping blow slices open Fleet's chest and shatters his cockpit windows, causing Fleet to cry out in pain. The yellow Seeker flips the hilt of a weapon out of his right forearm and into his palm, then activates it, revealing it to be a frigid cold-generating energy dagger. "Nice strike... but not enough to take me out," he says before surging forward, slashing up with that dagger - should it strike, it may well either ice up Clutch's joints or even leave him coated with a thin layer of fast-melting ice that will keep him tempoarily immobile. Combat: Fleet strikes Clutch with his Ice-Dagger attack! Combat: Clutch has been temporarily incapacitated. Clutch halts in place, encased in a layer of ice. In an environment like this, with so much ambient moisture, the effect may even be working better than usual. Even his facial features are frozen in place, and all he can do is make some vague grunting sounds. "Whaa...aaa...uuu...uuu...eee?" Fleet's expression is one of wide-eyed, faintly confused innocence. He's actually pretty good at that look for a Seeker. "Defeating you, of course!" he says, adjusting his dagger to a lower power and darting to Clutch's side to strike at it. Now he starts to fight more defensively, taking advantage of his foe's immobility. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fleet strikes Clutch with his Ice-Dagger attack! Clutch thrashes out of reflex at the blow. The violent, involuntary motion sends chips and cracks spreading across the coating of ice, something the Autobot couldn't seem to do when directing his strength himself. "Nice," he drawls, moving his arms and then his legs to make sure they're working normally now. "But there's still plenty of fight left in me." As if to demonstrate, Clutch twists and lashes out with a foot, hoping the longer limb's reach will let him connect. Combat: Clutch misses Fleet with his Kick attack! Fleet leans back, ducking beneath the kick, and then turns and dives down, transforming as he goes. "So I see," the Seeker observes absently, pulling around and flying upwards past Clutch, running his sensors over the Autobot in the process. "I shall have to see about taking that fight /out/, I suppose." Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Combat: Tetrajet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet analyzes Clutch for weaknesses. Clutch makes 'swimming' motions once again, trying franticly to keep up with Fleet. He only moves a few meters. Features set in a grim expression, he seems to hunch down slightly, then all of the extra armor he's wearing pop off with a hiss. Almost as soon as they're off, Clutch transforms as well and flips over his rear bumper, revealing a bank of tiny propellors. He streaks out from between discared pieces of armor and then veers after Fleet, trying to bang into the jet with his own bumper. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Tetrajet with his Mildly Offensive Driving (Punch) attack! Catechism cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, "We won't even have to censor that for TV! Geeze, you guys are too polite!" Tetrajet transforms and twists, letting the underwater sportscar glide past him as Fleet faces its underside. In a flash, his dagger is back out and he's attempting to run it down Clutch's undercarriage. "I'd rather focus on the battle than 'snappy banter,' Catechism," he explains mildly. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Sportscar with his Undercarriage Rake attack! -1 Catechism crosses her arms and deadpans, "Yeah, well, focusing on battle clearly isn't working out too well for you, so maybe you'd better try the snappy banter instead." Beastbox has arrived. Blue Sportscar transforms again before his own motion can take him too far out of range of Fleet, who is also conventiently now back in robot form. His expression is confident as he readies his sword, but it turns puzzled for a moment as he looks back and forth between Fleet and Catechism. "Wait a minute -- do you two KNOW each other?" Shaking his head quickly to recover his focus, he swipes at Fleet again with the sabre, this time trying to chop into one of the Seeker's shoulders. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Starting to Get Brutal attack! Catechism smiles and admits, "Yeah, I know Fleet. We were assigned some janitorial shifts together before the Great Shutdown, right?" She looks over at Fleet for confirmation. The sabre slices off Fleet's right shoulder-mounted blaster, reducing his available firepower. He grits his teeth as the thing goes floating off, though he does nod absently. "Yeah, janitorial shifts." Many Decepticons wouldn't fess up to that sort of thing, but Fleet is not many Decepticons. The yellow Seeker 'swims' a touch farther from Clutch and moves to a more defensive stance. An energy field shimers into life around him, and he peers at it uncertainly, muttering, "Let's hope this... goo... doesn't get interferre with this thing too badly." Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fleet creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Clutch is already pulling back his sword for another blow, this time holding the hilt with two hands for that extra bit of force. He pases as the energy field appears, looks astonished for a moment. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" He asks in a forlorn voice. Both arms are still holding the sword poised for a massive decapitating blow, but instead he releases the hand closer to fleet and then swings it in a quick backhanded blow, jaw set as if he's prepared for anything. Combat: Clutch misses Fleet with his Backhand (Punch) attack! Catechism asks cheerly, "I dunno Autobot. What do you think it is?" Fleet smirks faintly. "I'm afraid it probably is," he says. His tone remains soft, mild, and polite despite the smirk touching his lips as he twists to the side to avoid Clutch's backhand, then darts forward, making himself more a target as he makes another stab at Clutch. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet misses Clutch with his Ice-Dagger attack! Monstereo says, "Twinkle twinkle little star, by your will we party and war. It's time again for your horroscopes, so sit back, relax, and be prepared to accept the inevitable..." Clutch flicks his sabre back around at the last moment for a parry, not bothering to aim at the smaller dagger but instead tapping the end of his weapon against Fleet's arm to throw off his aim. Not like it would hurt him anyway with that forcefield. "The only way I know of to take one of those things down is just to overload it." Then his voice becomes cheerful. "Right, well let's get to it then." He spins around the sabre to hold it in a knifehand grip and then spins his body in place, extending the sabre and trying to let his momentum drag it across Fleet's protected form. Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Whistle While You Work attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Clutch's attack. Sit-Com cheers. Monstereo says, "Aries - You will soon embark on a long journey over water by night, which will be extremely romantic until you figure out how low the pilot is flying." Monstereo says, "Taurus - This week, you'll gain employment in a strange office in which everyone is happy, no one makes irritating small talk about reality TV, and the work is challenging and rewarding." Dee-Kal has disconnected. Dee-Kal's optics flicker and go dark, her systems shutting down. Fleet shrugs his shoulder as Clutch's sabre crashes into his forcefield, draining his energon but doing no damage to him. "To be honest, it's generally more effective at extending a fight than actually winning one, but it often gives me the time I need to run," he admits as he twists towards Clutch's left and attempts another short, sudden strike. Monstereo says, "Gemini - Your life will be cut tragically short next week by the untimely discovery that your breadmaker can also be used to make doughnuts." Combat: Fleet strikes Clutch with his Quick Ice-Dagger Strike to the Side attack! -2 Monstereo says, "Cancer - Love flickers, love fades, and love can gutter and die, but love is still better than those damn compact fluorescent bulbs." Monstereo says, "Leo - You claim to be a champion of truth and beauty, but you still can't name three poems by Dean Young." Monstereo says, "Virgo - Future archaeologists will find your desiccated skeleton exactly where you starved, midway between two 64-ounce bags of Bugles." Clutch grimaces slightly at the sudden move, but his expression turns to one of shock as the blow connects. "Lucky...shot...must have...hit the same spot...as before..." he grunts, voice strained. Now it's Clutch's turn to float back away from Fleet. He transfers his sword to his left hand, then reaches with his right hand across to feel at the injury. He raises his hand and only then does he take his optics off of Fleet to look at the energon and other mech-fluids on his own fingers. His hand darts behind his back and then returns to his side to try and apply a med-patch (branded with an Autobot symbol of course) to the ruptured area. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Monstereo says, "Libra - You may be heartbroken, but you can no more stop him from leaving than you can stop the toaster from falling into your bathtub Thursday." Monstereo says, "Scorpio - It's time you learned to treat people as individuals instead of mathematically predictable members of an aggregate set, no matter how well that works." Monstereo says, "Sagittarius - On a dark night this week, the men in lab coats will once more come for you, but it's just because they left one of their lab coats at your place last time." Monstereo says, "Capricorn - The stars had something important to tell you, but California's gay-marriage ban was just overturned so they're going to get drunk and go dancing instead." Monstereo says, "Aquarius - They thought they had you pegged. They thought they could screw you over and you'd just take it lying down. They were wrong. You're thrashing about in ecstasy like a crazy person. It's a little freaky." "Less lucky than you think. I've been aiming for that spot for awhile now," Fleet admits. In fact, it was ever since the !analyze! The Seeker doesn't let up, however, and continues to press the advantage even as Clutch to repair himself. Fleet circles around to Clutch's left and then his back, then dives forward, twisting as he dives to try to hit the Autobot feet-first. Combat: Fleet misses Clutch with his Feet First! (Kick) attack! Monstereo says, "Pisces - Your life will continue on pretty much the way it always has." Monstereo says, "Way to end on an exciting note there, Pisces. Well that's all the stars have in store for us for now. Next time on a very special Horoscopes, Virgo is tempted, and Taurus gets taken to court over a matter of a broken fence. Adios!" Clutch has a look of concentration as he tries to follow Fleet's voice while finishing up his own body work. Patting the patch to make sure it's secured in place, he hears Fleet finishes his sentance and guesses that means an attack is coming. Clutch transforms into car mode again, just in time for the Decepticon to five over his much-reduced profile. Firing his propellors, Clutch speeds after, hoping to catch the speedy enemy before he can recover from the miss. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Fleet with his Slightly Offensive Driving (Kick) attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Blue Sportscar 's attack. Fleet is struck by the offensiveness of Clutch's driving! Or rather, his energy shield is, which further drains reserves. The Seeker leaps towards the car, attempting to bring his dagger into Clutch's hood even as his forcefield comes down - time to conserve for attacks. Combat: Fleet's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Sportscar with his Ice in the Hood attack! Blue Sportscar transforms once again, just in time to avoid the strike by vacating the space his hood used to occupy as it pulls back and folds down to form his chest. "I'm hoping that's all of your tricks!" Clutch grates out, although he doesn't really sound very hopeful. "Then maybe we can settle this the old fashioned way -- with excessive force!" He raises one knee almost to his own chest before smashing his foot forward in a kick aimed at Fleet's midsection. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch misses Fleet with his Kick attack! Fleet leans back, turning it into a dive as he flies away from Clutch. Then he brings his knees to his chest, twists, and rockets towards Clutch, transforming for another flyby. "Not really, no, but I believe I'd prefer to keep some of my tricks in reserve," he says, running his sensors over the Autobot a second time. Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Combat: Tetrajet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet analyzes Clutch for weaknesses. "Well I've already seen that one," Clutch scowls, placing a hand over his injured side at the memory. "You can keep trying the same tricks, but sooner or later it's gonna cost you!" Checking to make sure the cable is still secured, he casts the sword at Fleet once more. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Clutch misses Tetrajet with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Tetrajet barrel-rolls out of the way of Clutch's sword, transforming into a pirouette as he does. "And what will it cost me? A small chunk of metal? I think I'd prefer to save a few tricks for when I'm actually able to kill you," he says as he twists and dives towards Clutch, dagger leading. Once again, though his words are faintly taunting, his tone is still polite and strangely respectful, even as speaks of trying to kill the Autobot. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet strikes Clutch with his Ice Dagger Dive attack! Clutch flinches back as that seemingly small dagger once again savages his thick armor plating. "Kill me? You know this is an exhibition fight, right? Right?" He repeats, after taking another look at Fleet's demeanor. What's that word they have for people who talk about killing as if it's a routine, unemotional thing? Pschyopaths...? Clutch begins reeling in his sword, this time pulling it hand over hand, but before he can snatch the hilt he seems to think of something else. Gripping the tether line, he begins spinning it around, first in a wide circle above his head then in an arcing loop to either side of his body. Adjusting the amount of slack lets him create tighter or larger circles, and after four such revolutions he has it down - enough to use as a glorofied morning star, that is. Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Steampunk Morningstar attack! Dee-Kal has connected. Dee-Kal's optics flicker and glow. She blinks hazily. Then thoughts and vision focus. Dee-Kal is awake... Catechism supplies, "Y'know, I think the word that you're looking for is 'Decepticon'." "Oh, yes, I know that this fight isn't for keeps," Fleet answers pleasantly, mildly. "Which is why I'm keeping some tricks in reserv- aaaaah!" That last happens as the sword slices in across his legs, cutting some of the power lines to his anti-gravs, his main means of manauvering in this environment. He hisses through gritted teeth, "Why I'm not going all out," as he once more backs up, then dives, attempting to move beneath the morningsword. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Yeah, well...glad we cleared that up," Clutch finishes lamely. It's hard to dish out the normal no-holds-barred trash talk when your opponent keeps it so polite and conversational. Shrugging, he tries to bring the sword back to his hand once again, misjudges and nearly chops his own arm off, then finally finishes with the line wrapped across his torso and around one shoulder. Unable to free it before Fleet gets out of range, all he can do is kick akwardly with one foot. Combat: Clutch misses Fleet with his Akward Kick (Punch) attack! And the evil Decepticon foils the Autobot's attempt at trash talking, in accordance with his sinister plan! "Indeed, apologies if I was unclear," the Seeker answers mildly as he twists to the left, avoiding Clutch's akward kick. Once more, he does not return strike. Uh-oh... is he building up for more forcefield use? Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Clutch transforms into his car mode yet again. Transforming often (and sometimes maybe without good reason) seems to have served him well so far. And whatever Fleet is preparing for, Clutch reasons, better to be somewhat able to dodge. "I hope they don't have a time limit on these fights," he muses as he floats after the Seeker, and then tries to pass him. On the right. From one of his hubcaps he extends a bladelike projection that spins in time with his wheels spinning. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Fleet with his Why Do All These Cars Have Lethal Weapons?? (Kick) attack! "Nnnnngh!" Fleet hisses as the bladed spinners strike him in the leg undamaged in the previous attack, cutting power feeds to his other anti-grav as well. Had this been a serious battle, he'd be fleeing by now, but with the medical tent nearby and a fellow Decepticon as judge, he feels safe to continue. With a flick of a button, Fleet moves his dagger into higher power mode, and he twists to try to run the ice-generting energy dagger along Clutch's side before the sports car has completely passed. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Sportscar with his Ice-Dagger attack! Catechism will totally drag Fleet to the medical tent instead of leaving him to be digested by the amoeba. After all, who else will mop their floors if he dies? (Her. Catechism would mop the floors if Fleet died. She doesn't want that.) Blue Sportscar has been wondering in the back of his processor how his propellors would work if he gives them a burst of Nitro. As he sees the dagger powering up, he figures there's no better time to try. The car shudders, huge plums of bubbles appear in the fluid behind and then he jerks ahead abrubtly, just ahead of the attack. But two of four propellors sieze up and the others seem to be starting and stopping randomly. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Clutch laments briefly, before transforming and making swimming motions again to try and bring himself closer to Fleet. "I'm sensing a theme in the Olympics," Clutch remarks, barely making any progress. "Lots and lots of swimming -- is it always like this?" Finally making it close enough, he tries to punch at the Decepticon. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch strikes Fleet with his Punch attack! Fleet is struck by Clutch's punch! He darts away, swimming backwards but still facing the car, and shrugs. "This is new," he observes, then transforms. He attempts to 'fly', or swim, directly into Clutch. Running into someone is like jet-punching, isn't it? Well, no, actually, using one's jets in the actual attack, such as a ram, is against the rules. Ohnoes, Fleet disqualifies himself! Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Somewhere in the middle-distance, drifting lumps of ice are all but invisible as they coast through the fluid medium and knock the unwary off-course, or out cold. Drifting too are various small scraps of glass, metal shearing (painted in some cases) and singed metal particles. Sanitation teams move to the affected zone and use magnets and nets to capture the detritus and clear the fluid medium of the more obvious hazards. The amoeba can tackle the rest with ease. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Clutch with his ILLEGAL JET SLAM! attack! Catechism covers her face with her hands and shouts, "Fleet, you idiot!" Usually Fleet's the smart guy, and Catechism's the idiot, but not right now. "You can't ram people! Why the frak do you think that Ramjet's not here? Ugh, now the Autobot wins!" Snarl vanishes out of reality. Snarl has left. Clutch gets jet-slammed, the force sending him tumbling across the weird fluid and deflating both of the wheels on his shoulders. "Wait, what? I win?" He rights himself and then looks between Catechism and Fleet. "Really? Whew! I mean, uh...yeah, try reading the rule-book sometime, DECEPTICON." He tries to put on a self-righteous expression, although some of his relief still pokes through. Tetrajet transforms and twists back towards the others, then smiles pleasantly at Clutch. "Yes, you win, Autobot. Enjoy your battle against Springer. Or Dirge." He shrugs, the smile turns into a faint smirk, and he then transforms a second time and heads towards the medical tent. Clutch stares after Fleet for a second, then hurries to catch up, following the Seeker right into the medical tent and pestering him with questions about Dirge. Clutch makes a visit to the Olympics Medical Tent Fleet makes a visit to the Olympics Medical Tent Tetrajet answers questions politely but vaugely. Kind of like he's been doing during the battle! Then his player logs out. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Fleet has disconnected. Clutch has disconnected.